youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Synopses needing expansion
Our latest episodes have long, detailed synopses, but our earliest could benefit from more details (and timestamps). This is a lot of work for one single person to do, so I think we should have some sort of community project. One editor chooses one episode (or is assigned one) and writes as detailed summary per the standards of our latest summaries. ― Thailog 20:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do "Schooled". Probably this weekend, maybe tomorrow. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll do "Infiltrator" then. There're no deadlines or pressure, btw. ― 'Thailog' 20:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll do "Independence Day" and "Fireworks". 21:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do "Welcome to Happy Harbor". --LLight 01:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I suppose that leaves me "Denial". -- Supermorff 09:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Expanding "Targets" wouldn't hurt either... but I'm drained for now. ― 'Thailog' 17:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll take that one too. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yay. Btw, there are unused pictures of "Schooled" that I didn't delete because I figured you may want to use. If not, I'll delete them later. ― 'Thailog' 17:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I removed a lot of images in my character cleanup. Many of them aren't needed. I'll see if I can use some, or have to upload new ones. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Is that okay? Not entirely sure how long we're aiming for. -- Supermorff 19:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's great! ― 'Thailog' 20:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, then mine isn't too wordy at all. Will add pics too. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Umm... was mine too long? I don't think it is... neither was I aiming for that. It just had lots of things happening at the same time in that episode. I also wrote "Revelation" and it isn't that long. ― 'Thailog' 20:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) When I mentioned "Targets" further above, I forgot "Humanity." It's too succinct. If no one picks it before next weekend, I'll take it then. ― 'Thailog' 21:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :The Synopsis should be detailed, right? By the way, I will be starting it later this week due to midterms. If that is too late, then someone else can take the episode. --LLight 00:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty detailed, yeah. I'm starting "Independence Day" now, should get around to "Fireworks" either later today or later this week. 01:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I've finished "Independence Day", and I'll play around with some images for that article tomorrow, and I'll try to start "Fireworks" tomorrow too. 10:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Umm, this is still not done... Any takers? ― 'Thailog' 19:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Only Fireworks and half of Failsafe to go. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::"Welcome to Happy Harbor" doesn't seem done. It lacks details and has meta-references. ― 'Thailog' 19:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Now this is just boredom speaking, but "Drop-Zone," "Bereft" and "Alpha Male" could use more details too. I'll take the latter, and the rest if no one else steps up. ― 'Thailog' 12:13, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Failsafe "Failsafe" is missing teaser & isn't finished. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I removed all of it. Where was the first timestamp? I didn't see it.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::In the teaser I believe. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Found it, yeah. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::When did the 2nd appear? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::When MM woke up. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- So, only "Fireworks" and "Drop-Zone" lack synopses up to the current standards. The former needs urgent work; the latter not so much, but still it's hardly as detailed as the other 16. Any takers? I'm beat. Besides, I'm not crazy about these two neither... ― 'Thailog' 21:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still beat from Failsafe. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 21:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll do Drop-Zone tonight. 22:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I may be able to do Fireworks tomorrow. The episode won't hit the web until the evening local time, and though I have some things to do, I think I can squeeze it in. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 23:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::And done. I'll do images later today, got some shopping/cooking/laundry/student stuff to do now. --'Tupka''' (talk|wall) 13:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC)